Sous un nouvel angle
by Porrige
Summary: Quand le Spy RED devient amnésique, il est recueilli sans le savoir par ses pires ennemis, qui ne le reconnaissent pas sans son masque. Il passe alors quelques temps sous le point de vue de cette équipe pour qui il n'a jusque là éprouvé que du mépris. Noté T, on sait jamais. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Un mauvais jour**

#Début de la mission dans 30 secondes.#

Chacun se prépare à sortir. On charge ses armes, on mange un dernier casse-croute pour la route et on prend fièrement la pose avant de partir.

#Début de la mission dans 20 secondes.#

Un retardataire arrive en manquant de se prendre la grille encore fermée. Scout est encore en train de rentrer son T-Shirt dans son pantalon pour être présentable. Il répond aux brimades de ses coéquipiers en agitant son poing sous leur nez.

#Début de la mission dans 10 secondes.#

Pour prouver qu'il est le meilleur, Scout se met devant tout le monde pour partir le premier.

#Début de la mission maintenant !#

Les grilles s'ouvrent enfin, et Scout se moque déjà des autres derrière lui en passant le seuil de la grille.

Mais en passant le seuil de la grille, il explose. Des morceaux de son corps s'éparpillent dans tous les sens. Le Demoman BLU venait de poster des bombes collantes autour de l'entrée.

« Enfin un imbécile de moins ! »

Les RED se moquent ensembles et partent tous. Scout réapparait quelques secondes plus tard grâce au Respawn et est de nouveau le dernier à partir au combat.

La journée semble bien commencer, à vrai dire comme toutes les journées…Depuis longtemps, et peut être même le début, l'équipe RED l'emporte par une victoire écrasante contre les BLU. Ces derniers ne sont pas faibles, loin de là. Certains donnent à l'équipe rouge beaucoup de fil à retordre. Inutile de citer le Sniper ou l'Engineer et ses mitrailleuses, qui arrivent souvent à les avoir sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent.

C'est leur manière de combattre : par surprise. Aussi expérimenté que l'on est, on ne peut pas échapper à une balle qui nous arrive dans le dos, et les BLU l'ont bien compris.

Cependant, au corps à corps, il est évident que l'un des groupes est clairement inférieur à l'autre. Et pendant leurs petites guerres, c'est souvent au corps à corps que la victoire se dessine. Cela grâce à un mot magique : l'expérience. L'essentiel est là, on est doué où on ne l'est pas. Les RED se débrouillent pour l'être, les BLU sans doute moins… Du moins on le suppose.

Ainsi, pendant les onze années où l'espion a travaillé pour les rouges, il n'a jamais subit une seule défaite. Aucune.

Il faut savoir que le Spy RED est le mercenaire le plus craint par les BLU. On a vite fait de penser que Heavy fait le plus de victimes, mais il s'avère que non. Les RED ne le savent pas, et ils s'en fichent un peu, mais Spy tue bien plus de BLU en une journée que ses camarades.

Aucune défaite, le plus meurtrier, et sans doute celui avec le plus de bonnes manières… Au fil du temps, Spy est devenu arrogant. Il montre sans arrêt qu'il est le meilleur de la bande, qu'il est le plus malin, le plus rapide, _même le plus propre_ … A cause de ce défaut, son équipe le surnomme « Le Connard Accoutré ». Du côté des BLU, c'est un peu plus grossier que ça… Mais évitons de choquer vos beaux yeux.

La fierté de Spy l'amène souvent à être irréprochable. Il s'applique à ne commettre aucune bavure pendant son travail, à ne montrer aucune émotion, à ne rien divulguer sur sa propre vie et à jamais, au grand jamais, n'avoir de dette envers qui que ce soit. Il a passé onze ans à sculpter ce personnage froid et secret qu'il semble être aujourd'hui, non pas par plaisir mais pour survivre. Pas seulement sur le terrain mais aussi dans sa base, où chacun peut profiter des faiblesses de l'autre pour se montrer supérieur. Et c'est justement ce qu'il veut éviter.

Au beau milieu de ses coéquipiers en route pour pousser la charge utile, il reçoit un appel sur son portable qu'il n'a pas pensé à laisser à la base. Il reste en place deux secondes pour regarder le numéro affiché. En une seconde, le personnage expliqué plus haut est totalement détruit.

Son équipe se retourne pour savoir pourquoi il s'arrête et arbore cette expression de panique. Chacun se déplace derrière lui pour voir le numéro.

Heavy ricane déjà. « Oh, il a reçu un appel de sa maman et il a pas répondu. Tu vas te faire massacrer ! »

Le Soldier est choqué. « T'as pas répondu à ta mère ?! Méchant garçon ! »

« Arrêtez-vous tous… ! »

Le Medic parait ravi. « Nan, je paris que c'est sa femme qui a appris ce qu'il faisait après le boulot avec toutes les _jolies demoiselles_ des environs. »

L'Engineer le tire vers lui et arrive près de son oreille. « J'en connais un qui va mourir… »

L'espion s'éloigne de tout le monde. « Vous avez pas autre chose à faire ?! Comme balancer une bombe sur l'autre base par exemple ?!»

"Eh oh, les gars !"

Chacun se retourne vers le Scout qui s'agite.

« C'est pas la bombe des BLU qui arrive chez nous ? »

Chacun tend la tête pour voir la charge utile bleue poussée par toute l'équipe ennemie, juste à quelques mètres de leur porte. Les deux groupes restent alors immobiles et se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, jusqu'à ce que le Heavy RED lève son arme et sa voix.

« A L'ATTAQUE ! »

Après quelques secondes, les BLU sont tous morts, et on profite du temps de leur Respawn pour pousser la charge utile rouge.

L'espion n'a pas participé au génocide présent en face de lui. L'appel reçu et le numéro l'ont totalement retourné. Il faut absolument qu'il passe un coup de fil. Mais en plein boulot, cela risque d'être compliqué. Il préfère continuer de travailler pour le moment, en attendant une éventuelle pause.

L'espion abandonne la charge utile, il y a assez de gros bras pour la pousser. C'est qu'ils sont forts les grands garçons… Les BLU vont bientôt ressortir en groupes de leur base, et son plan est d'attendre en premier lieu que tous sortent à la file indienne pour se mettre derrière eux, et enfin les tuer un par un sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. La méthode a fait ses preuves durant toutes ses années.

Quand la porte des BLU s'ouvre, les ennemis en sortent. L'espion se rend derrière eux et lève son couteau pour commencer son travail. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il sent un couteau se plonger dans son propre dos.

« Bon voyage, mon cher. »

Spy voit tout blanc, tout noir, puis deux fois tout blanc.

Il est de retour dans la base. Inutile de perdre ses moyens, il est courant de mourir au front. Le Respawn est là pour ça de toute manière.

Il ressort donc et choisit de changer de tactique ; sinon, l'espion BLU l'aura surement de nouveau.

Enfin à l'autre bout du champ de bataille, l'espion RED désactive sa montre et se déguise en ce qu'il veut chasser : il est en quête du sniper ennemi. C'est toujours un plaisir pour lui de tuer ce salaud qui bloque toutes ses tentatives de poignardage dès qu'il a le malheur de réapparaitre dans son champ de vision.

Il emprunte les escaliers pour arriver dans son antre, une petite salle avec une fenêtre très étroite. La plupart des RED ne savent même pas que c'est lui qui les assassine tellement il est bien dissimulé.

L'espion est bien décidé à mettre fin à ses tueries. Une fois derrière le sniper, il brandit son poignard et donne un coup violent en direction de son dos. Par malheur, par instinct ou peut-être par hasard, le BLU se décale au dernier moment. Le couteau n'atterrit pas dans son dos mais dans sa jambe.

Un cri de douleur survient, et l'espion est incapable de récupérer son couteau. Le sniper se recule et le vise avec sa mitraillette. « Enfoiré ! »

L'espion tente d'activer sa montre pour mieux fuir, mais une des balles du sniper atteint l'objet. Elle semble se détraquer et de petits flux d'électricité en sortent. Elle finit par s'éteindre.

« Oh, merde… ! »

Il n'a plus le temps de jouer, il coure de toutes ses forces. En regardant derrière lui, il remarque que le sniper ne le suit pas. Sa blessure à la jambe l'empêche de se lever. Autant en profiter pour s'en aller.

Il est de nouveau sur le terrain, sans montre. Le voilà vulnérable. Cette nouvelle défaite le laisse sans voix. D'ordinaire, en quelques minutes, il aurait déjà détruit 12 mitrailleuses et poignardé une bonne trentaine de BLU.

Encore une fois, il tente de se détendre pour pouvoir continuer la journée dans de bonnes conditions. Sa montre ne fonctionne plus, et alors ? Il fut un temps où il devait faire sans. Bon, durant ce temps, il mourrait aussi beaucoup de fois, mais il arrivait quand même à tuer certains ennemis. Cette fois-ci, il comptera sur son Spytron pour le tirer d'affaire. Le combat vient de commencer, il ne va pas abandonner pour si peu.

La suite des évènements lui prouve alors le contraire. Quoi qu'il fasse, un ennemi est toujours là pour le voir se déguiser ou se cacher. Il a beau se diriger dans les endroits vides, sombres ou en hauteur, rien n'y fait. Son inutilité devient flagrante, et il décide alors de foncer dans le tas avec tous les autres. Encore une fois, le résultat est peu glorieux. Ses capacités au corps à corps sont cette fois-ci presque minables (alors qu'il excelle comme les autres généralement), et même s'il vise assez bien avec son arme à feu, celles de ses adversaires sont souvent plus meurtrières.

Après être revenu une trente-et-unième fois dans sa base, il se donne dix bonnes minutes pour se reposer. Il n'a jamais vraiment fait attention au fait qu'il a été trop dépendant de sa montre jusqu'à maintenant. Sans elle, lui ne vaut plus rien au combat. Vivement le soir, où il pourra demander à l'ingénieur de la réparer. En attendant, il va essayer de ne pas rendre cette journée plus épouvantable qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Tout n'est pas si mauvais, il a encore quelques heures pour changer la donne.

Quand il se lève pour sortir, la porte s'ouvre devant lui. Un Scout le bouscule pour aller au casier et piocher des munitions. En se retournant pour voir l'espion, il siffle et applaudit.

« Tu sais, le jeu c'est pas de mourir le plus de fois possible. Par contre t'excellerais si c'était le cas. »

« C'est que le gamin a de l'humour... Je te souhaite chaleureusement de t'étouffer avec. Maintenant déguerpis avant de regretter. »

"Regretter ? Ha ! Même pas foutu de manger du bleu et ça veut s'attaquer à Hussein Bolt !"

"Mon si peu cher Scout, tu sais très bien que j'ai le numéro de ta mère et son adresse, alors pourquoi tu m'ennuies encore ? Si ça continue je vais devoir trouver du réconfort auprès d'elle _une nouvelle fois_..."

"Hey ! Je croyais que t'étais avec la mère du BLU ! »

« Comment tu veux que je sache qui est la mère de qui quand elle n'a pas de robe ? »

Le grognement du Scout précède l'entrée du Sniper qui fonce aussi vers le casier. Quand il aperçoit l'espion, il le montre du doigt en lâchant un rire.

« Ta dernière mort était hilarante ! Ils devraient la refaire en film ! »

Le Scout hoche la tête pour confirmer. « Ouais hein ? »

"Oh... La ferme."

"Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment tu pouvais être plus nul aujourd'hui que les autres fois, mon gars. Ya quand même du niveau à relever !"

« Le pauvre, il n'a pas vu le rocket arriver ! Il a pas entendu le bruit non plus parce qu'il est bouché comme un vieux ! Et là, PAM ! »

« Comme un éclair, il tournoie dans les airs vers d'autres cieux ! »

« Jusqu'à se casser la gueule contre l'escalier ! »

« Pile à côté de la trousse de soin, le con ! »

Les deux sont pris d'un fou rire pendant quelques secondes alors que Spy est totalement énervé. Le Sniper pose une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Oh, pleure pas pour ça. Le pire qui pourrait t'arriver une deuxième fois serait de mourir étouffé par du Jaraté. Tu sais, comme pendant ta 23 ème mort… »

Scout et Sniper sortent ensemble de la base, bras-dessus bras-dessous, et surtout morts de rire. L'espion ne prend pas la peine de répondre, ces deux là sont sans espoir.

En faisant de nouveau face à la salle avant de partir, il peut voir le téléphone accroché au mur du vestiaire. Il a été mis là en cas d'extrême urgence, ou d'incendie de vestiaire, ce qui arrive peu souvent.

Si sa journée a tourné en fiasco, c'est en partie parce que son attention n'était pas totalement avec lui. Son attention n'était pas totalement avec lui parce qu'il n'a pas pu appeler en retour le numéro lu sur son portable ce matin. Et s'il n'a pas pu rappeler, c'est surtout parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Depuis quelques années, il a arrêté de recharger son portable, parce qu'il n'avait personne à qui parler.

Le téléphone rouge, lui, est tout le temps en service, 24H/24. S'il le décroche maintenant, il pourra appeler. Onze ans qu'il n'a pas parlé avec quelqu'un de proche. Onze ans qu'il n'a pas pu parler avec _elle_ en particulier.

En fait, il la croyait morte. Un accident est arrivé il y a longtemps, il avait justement fuit tout ce qui le reliait à son ancienne vie pour tout oublier.

Si ce numéro réapparait onze ans après, c'est bien qu'elle n'est pas si morte que ça, et que depuis toutes ses années elle attend de le revoir.

Il doit appeler tout de suite, et pas seulement pour sauver sa prestation d'aujourd'hui et être bien payé. Il doit le faire pour pouvoir se redonner bonne conscience, pouvoir agir au cas où elle aurait besoin de lui, maintenant qu'il est adulte.

Il se rend au combiné qui est à deux mètres de lui. Il décroche la chose du mur pour regarder les touches numérotées, et il veut commencer à taper sur l'une. Mais quelqu'un semble décrocher à l'autre bout, alors qu'il n'a encore entré aucun chiffre.

"..." Il rapproche lentement le combiné de son oreille. Son réflexe est de parler en français. " _Allô_ ?"

#~ .!?:#

#Est-ce que je vous paye à glander, SPY ?!#

Le son strident et la voix de l'administrateur n'ont pas manqué de lui percer les deux tympans.

"Bonjour à vous aussi madame...Aw !"

#Retournez tout de suite sur le front, incapable !#

"Veuillez m'excuser...!"

Il replace le téléphone pour s'enfuir rapidement des caméras de la base. Le problème est qu'il est autant incapable dehors que dedans. Mais il devra faire avec.

Par réflexe, il lance sa main droite sur son poignet pour actionner sa montre avant de sortir. Sa tentative de l'allumer échoue.

« Ah, c'est vrai… »

Il la jette par terre, l'écrase pour la briser pour de bon et s'en va. A côté, l'Engineer qui vient d'apparaitre par le Respawn est triste. Très triste.

Spy revient sur le terrain un peu plus confiant. Malgré son absence, les RED ont l'avantage, comme toujours.

L'espion se cache sous les escaliers de la base BLU, en prenant soin de ne pas être remarqué. Il prend alors son Spytron quand un Pyro s'approche de lui et le voit.

« Mmphfy ?! »

« Oh non, c'est quoi cette journée bon Dieu ?! »

« Mmphfy ! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! »

L'espion évite en premier lieu les flammes et se met à courir. Il est poursuivi sur une bonne dizaine de mètres pendant quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il vide les cartouches de son arme, puis il essaie de se débarrasser du Pyro en lui lançant ses chaussures. Bien entendu elles n'ont aucun effet majeur sur l'ennemi. Le Pyro le rattrape et il ressent la douleur inimaginable du feu rongeant ses vêtements et sa peau. Il a beau se tortiller pour lui échapper, le Pyro ne le laisse pas partir et continue de le torturer.

Un soldat RED arrive alors s'occuper du cas du lanceur de flammes. L'espion a le droit à une moquerie de sa part avant qu'il ne l'abandonne.

Mais pendant ce temps, il brûle. Il retourne se cacher, cette fois-ci dans un endroit vide, plus éloigné. Il tente de retirer son masque qui lui fait se tordre de douleur et sa veste. Ses gants prennent aussi feu et il décide de les retirer aussi.

Quand il trouve une petite fontaine en pierre avec à côté un moyen de guérir ses brulures, il jette ses vêtements dans l'eau pour les éteindre. Il s'asperge lui-même d'eau pour éteindre sa chemise et son pantalon qu'il ne peut malheureusement pas enlever et se jette sur la trousse de soin à côté de lui. Toute sa santé lui revient.

Il soupire, tout content de lui, puis prend ses vêtements hors de l'eau. Le problème est évident. Sa veste est totalement trouée, ce qui est déjà en soit une apocalypse pour l'espion. Mais pire, son masque n'est plus qu'un bout de tissu. Les fils partent dans tous les sens. Il est tout simplement immettable.

Le voilà sans masque, en chemise blanche, et sans chaussure. S'il y avait un comble pour le style et l'élégance, ce serait lui. Il a heureusement laissé des habits de rechange à la base, il n'aura qu'à se déguiser avec son Spytron pour traverser le terrain.

Quand il reprend le Spytron qui était dans sa veste, il voit qu'il est lui aussi dans un piteux état.

Il le jette violemment contre un arbre. Il regrette déjà sa guérison, tout aurait été plus simple si le Pyro l'avait simplement tué.

Pour l'instant, il souffre de ses brulures sans vraiment pouvoir mourir. Mais il devra mourir pour pouvoir rentrer à la base par le Respawn. Le meilleur moyen de mourir est de se faire tuer par un ennemi, mais cela implique de se faire voir par l'ennemi, et sans masque, cela demeure impossible pour le Spy.

L'idée lui vient de se jeter du haut du ravin près de lui. Il se lève pour faire face au vide. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rend compte que le ravin n'est pas si haut que ça, et même s'il sautait, la chute ne serait pas mortelle. Il ne se ferait que trop mal pour rien.

Il n'a pas encore entendu le bruit de pas que bientôt, un Scout BLU se tient derrière lui...

« BOINK ! »

En entendant cette voix crier, il sent quelque chose se heurter contre sa nuque, et le pousser en avant vers le fossé. Il dégringole sur toute la façade rocheuse, il a tellement mal qu'il ne peut même pas crier. Quand il arrive au sol en contrebas, sa vision devient trouble. Il a le temps de voir en hauteur un Scout BLU. Puis il s'évanouit.


	2. Chapter 2

**cSalut ! Je reconnais, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup parlé au premier chapitre. Mais je tenais à vous dire que cela me fait très plaisir de vous savoir en train de lire ce truc. Donc merci !**

 **Comme on peut s'y attendre, c'est bel et bien dans ce chapitre que le Spy RED va se retrouver chez les BLU totalement paumé. J'espère que je ne vous spoil pas la chose (parce que si vous n'aviez vraiment pas vu ça venir, c'est que vous avez cliqué sans lire le résumé alors que je me suis tuée à le faire ! Retournez le voir !).**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et désolée de parler pour rien. :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

En ce moment, son cerveau est en surchauffe. Il pensait être tombé sur un Sniper RED à cause du fait que cette personne était cachée et immobile. Il a donc agit sur l'instinct.

Il oublie très souvent que son instinct est mauvais. Au lieu de vérifier, il a préféré cogner.

Le Scout BLU tente de descendre jusqu'à l'endroit où a atterri l'homme. Il arrive enfin à son côté. L'inconnu est face contre terre et ne bouge pas.

« Hey. Tout va bien ? »

Il ne reçoit aucune réponse. Il s'approche alors de lui pour lui donner un coup de pied, histoire de le retourner sur le dos et mieux l'examiner.

C'est alors qu'il voit ses yeux entrouverts. L'autre tente en vain de rester éveillé alors que son corps semble vouloir le contraire.

Scout arrive à voir ses lèvres bouger, mais les sons qu'il émet ne veulent rien dire. Tout ce qu'il arrive à entendre est un raclement de gorge.

« C...r...

\- Articule, je comprends rien. »

\- C... » Avec ce qui semble être ses toutes dernière forces, ses dernières volontés ou retranchements, comme on veut, l'homme se prépare à terminer son mot, comme pour finir un dernier souffle ou un dernier chuchotement à l'oreille de quelqu'un avant que la mort ne le prenne.

« Allez, crache le morceau !

\- Connard. » Et sa tête, et son majeur, retombent par terre après cet effort.

Scout se l'admet : ça, il l'a mérité...

Les yeux de l'homme se ferment pour de bon. Il respire toujours cependant, mais mal.

Comme il le pensait, il n'a rien à voir avec un RED ou un sniper. Ses vêtements n'ont pas de couleur particulière (en partie parce qu'ils sont brûlés), il n'a aucun chapeau et son visage ne lui dit absolument rien. L'homme a l'air de ne faire ni partie des RED ou des BLU. Que faisait-il ici alors ?

Non, le plus urgent dans l'instant est de trouver une combine pour qu'on ne sache pas ce qu'il a fait au pauvre idiot qui n'aurait jamais du passer par là. Il imagine déjà tout un scénario à expliquer. Quand celui-ci est assez crédible à son goût, il hoche la tête et tente de le retenir avant de partir.

 _L'homme voulait se suicider en sautant dans un ravin. Malheureusement il s'est loupé et n'a sauté que de trois mètres._

 _Ce crétin s'est alors cogné **7 fois** la nuque contre un rocher pour abréger ses souffrances, d'où le gros bleu derrière sa tête et le sang qui en sort._

 _Scout a tout tenté pour le rattraper avant que l'horrible action soit faite, mais quand il est arrivé, il était déjà trop tard. Il a donc décidé, armé de bravoure, de force et de courage, de porter sur ses larges épaules viriles le pauvre suicidaire qui agonisait._

Au pire il trouvera mieux plus tard.

Comme il se l'est suggéré à lui-même plus tôt, il porte le blessé à un endroit plus sécuritaire que le fossé dans lequel ils se sont retrouvés tous les deux. Il pense déjà au nombre de coups qu'il va falloir donner pour faire taire les accusations lancées contre lui.

Il avance vite pour rentrer rapidement au bercail. De loin, il voit l'énorme trace que l'explosion a laissée sur la façade de la base. Les RED doivent pouvoir la voir aussi de là où ils sont, et ils sont surement en train de bien se marrer. Ce n'est pas eux qui vont passer toute leur nuit à tout ranger et nettoyer à l'intérieur.

Il passe enfin la porte. Chacun se retourne pour voir le nouveau venu. Demoman s'avance le premier. « Hey, crétin ! ça fait une heure que la bataille est finie ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?! »

« Du calme, j'ai pas fui le nettoyage.

\- Menteur ! Tu voulais qu'on fasse tout à ta place comme la dernière fois ! » Il lève un sourcil. « C'est quoi que t'as sur le dos ? C'est mort ou c'est vivant ? »

Scout ricane. « Retourne balayer, c'est pas intéressant de toute façon.

\- Ah, ya pas pire pour attirer mon attention que de me dire de regarder ailleurs. » Il lâche son balai et suit Scout vers le salon, où chacun nettoie. Mais Scout a l'impression que plus ses camarades rangent, plus la pièce devient un vrai foutoir. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire sans lui ?

« Eh ! Les gars ! Venez voir un peu ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Scout jette l'inconnu sur le canapé comme un sac de patates. Les autres s'approchent pour mieux le voir, dont Engineer, le plus curieux. « Il avait quoi comme arme sur lui ?

\- Aucune ! C'est un civil à tout casser.

\- Charmant, et il vient d'où ton civil ?

\- Il était juste dans le fossé, là-bas.

\- Encore plus charmant… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de le ramener ici Scout ?! On t'a dit cent fois de ne pas emmener de chat errant dès que t'en vois un !

\- Eh les gars. Chuis encore bourré ou il saigne ? »

Aux paroles de Demoman, chacun regarde de nouveau le corps. Un filet de sang est apparent sur le haut de son cou. Quand Engineer soulève sa tête, le sang coule plus vite de sa nuque, et il décide de la relâcher.

« ça alors… Demoman est sobre ! »

« Aidez-moi à le porter. »

« On l'emmène où ? »

« A ton avis ? On va pas le laisser pisser le sang jusqu'à la mort. »

Le petit groupe s'arrange pour le porter, en essayant de réduire au maximum le saignement.

…

Il a juste _terriblement_ mal au crâne... Premier cadeau à son réveil, une bonne migraine du matin, une vision floue et aussi des crampes dans chaque parcelle de ses membres. La journée commence bien...

Non, sérieusement : sa vision reste floue un peu trop longtemps à son goût et ça commence vraiment à l'inquiéter. D'autant plus qu'il n'est pas seul ; des voix derrière lui n'arrêtent pas de brailler des choses qu'il n'a même pas envie de comprendre. Telles durant un lendemain de soirée alcoolisée, ses oreilles n'en peuvent plus.

Il est pressé de savoir qui sont les gens autour de lui. Il plisse donc les yeux jusqu'à ce que sa vision devienne plus nette. Mais au moment de tourner la tête, quelque chose l'en empêche. Son propre corps a donc décidé d'être son ennemi pour la journée ? Très bien, il va se battre contre lui s'il le faut.

Il se tourne tant bien que mal vers le reste de la pièce en se relevant à moitié. Ce qu'il voit se résume à des perfusions, des livres sur des étagères, un bureau mal rangé et des schémas de biologie aux murs. Il essaie de rassembler ses esprits pour savoir quel lieu rassemble tous ces éléments. C'est néanmoins l'odeur d'antiseptique qui lui met la puce à l'oreille : il est dans une salle de soin. La pièce lui parait plutôt petite, et il en déduit qu'il doit être dans une infirmerie.

Plusieurs hommes sont présents, mais il lui semble ne pas les connaitre. Parmi eux, un jeune se fait gronder par les trois plus vieux : un en blouse blanche, un avec un casque jaune et un dernier avec un bandeau de pirate sur l'œil.

Quand il tourne un peu trop la tête, son cou devient douloureux et il décide de la laisser retomber en arrière dans le coussin moelleux prévu à cet effet. En même temps, son gémissement semble avoir attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Lui qui voulait se faire discret...

C'est alors que tout le monde vient autour de lui. Pour un réveil, celui-ci le met plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Eh ! La belle au bois dormant est parmi nous ! Et elle a de jolis yeux bleus ! » Il l'est encore plus après ces mots...

L'homme en blouse se fraye un chemin en les poussant. Il se penche au dessus de lui et se met à l'examiner rapidement : un flash lumineux arrive dans ses yeux, il sent un stéthoscope sur son cœur et quelque chose se serre autour de son bras, sans doute le brassard pour mesurer sa tension artérielle.

Le verdict est sans appel. « Il est bel et bien réveillé.

\- ça, on l'savait déjà, doc. » dit l'homme au casque jaune.

Ce même homme s'approche de lui et lui serre la main à son insu, un peu trop fort. « Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants. Tu te souviens de ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- …

\- Il est dans les vapes on dirait.

\- …Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Finalement, la belle devrait se rendormir.

\- Nan…Nan, tout va bien. J'ai juste mal à la tête un peu...beaucoup… Je suis où ? »

On l'aide à le soulever pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

« Rassure-toi, tu es dans un bled paumé. Sans hosto, sans magasin... Sans chances de survie à part nous.

\- Mais tu es avec nous, donc tu risques rien !

\- Avec vous…Avec vous qui ? »

Soudain, chacun devient froid et refuse de parler.

« On a pas trop l'habitude de donner nos noms, comme ça…

\- Secret professionnel, c'est la routine.

\- Tu nous excuseras.

\- Mmpfth Mmroh ! »

Ils se tournent vers l'homme masqué, un peu confus.

« Heu…il a dit quoi lui…?

\- Il a dit que tu pouvais l'appeler Pyro.

\- Mmroh ! »

Cette énorme chose effrayante lui tend une main. Il doit avouer qu'il hésite à la serrer en retour, mais ils sont tous là à les regarder, et l'autre attend. Il finit par tendre aussi la main, mais le Masque-à-Gaz se contente de claquer sa paume contre la sienne, puis son poing.

« C'est comme ça que Pyro dit bonjour... Pour ma part, tu peux m'appeler Engie, pour Engineer. Je suis comme qui dirait le technophile de la maison.

\- Moi c'est Demoman. Chuis pas sûr de pas être bourré, alors rappelle-moi qui t'es la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, juste au cas où.

\- D'accord… »

Au fond de la pièce, le jeune homme de tout à l'heure reste en retrait. Il semble très calme tout d'un coup...

« Hum...je suis...Scout. »

Il le regarde encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que l'autre croise les bras en colère. « Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le nez ?

\- On ne se serait pas croisé, dernièrement ?

\- Surement pas ! Arrête de m'regarder ! »

Casque-Jaune arrive pour le taper sur la tête. « Je pense que t'entendre brailler est la dernière chose qu'il ait envie de subir. Je me trompe ?

Il ricane. « Pas du tout. »

Engineer, Demoman, Scout, Pyro… C'est plutôt simple à retenir, mais les premiers surnoms mentaux qu'ils leur a assigné lui resteront sans doute en tête un moment.

« Je crois qu'il reste une personne qui ne s'est pas présentée. »

Les yeux se retournent tous vers l'homme en blouse blanche qui range ses affaires.

« Quelle importance ? On finit toujours par m'appeler docteur, avec zes zendaines d'agzents énervants ! »

Quelques ricanements se laissent entendre quand le docteur force sur son propre accent allemand. Le jeune reste toujours en retrait, pourtant, et ne semble pas s'amuser. Il semble même gêné par quelque chose. Bizarre…

Demoman se calme le premier, et se rapproche de lui en lui tendant une bouteille de bière. « Alors ? Tu ne nous as pas donné ton nom depuis tout à l'heure. » Il accepte volontiers avant que Medic ne la lui prenne des mains sans aucun mot et ne l'éloigne de lui. « Tu te nommes ?

\- …

\- Encore dans la lune ? Il faudrait songer à te décrocher de là, un jour...

\- Je sais pas.

\- Comment ?

\- Mon nom, je ne sais pas c'est quoi.

\- Oh-oh… » Engie se recule, l'air accablé. « Docteur, on a un amnésique, je crois. »

Le docteur avance de nouveau vers lui. « Ton nom, tu ne t'en zouviens pas ?

\- Non.

\- Ton âge ? Ton métier ? Ze que tu faisais là ?

\- Rien... »

Il essaie de se remémorer la journée qu'il a passé, mais il n'y arrive pas. Quand il réfléchit, sa tête lui fait encore plus mal, et il se met à paniquer quand il se rend compte qu'il a même oublié sa vie entière. C'est comme s'il n'en avait jamais eu…

Le jeune délie enfin sa langue et ose les rejoindre. « Attends, quand tu dis rien, c'est rien de rien ?

\- Malheureusement…

\- Même pas ce qui s'est passé durant les dernières heures ?

\- Ouais. »

Scout se tait quelques secondes, l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose, puis revient à la charge. « T'as même oublié le fait que je t'ai sauvé la vie ?!

\- Hein ? »

Il applaudit. « Bravo ! ça oublie les bonnes actions des gens et ça ne les remercie même pas ! Même moi j'ai un peu de reconnaissance envers ceux qui m'ont sauvé !

\- Je m'excuse, je ne le savais pas ! » Il se retourne vers les autres. « C'est vrai ? »

Chacun se gratte la tête. « Ben, c'est vrai que c'est lui qui t'as ramené jusqu'ici pour te faire soigner... On ne sait pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé avant.

\- Pourquoi je mentirais, les gars ? Ce pauvre type était au sol, presque raide mort, dans un gouffre de plus de dix mètres ! J'ai plongé comme je le pouvais, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le laisser là-bas.

\- Merci beaucoup. C'est très courageux de votre part.

\- Oh, voyons, entre nous…Pas besoin de tant de manières. » Il remonte sur ses grands chevaux. « Vu que t'as été gentil, t'as même le droit de m'appeler Force-de-la-Nature ou Maître. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

\- J'en dis que 'Scout' ira très bien. »

Selon ce qui a été dit, il a été lui-même sauvé d'une mort imminente i peine quelques minutes, et il ne le sait même pas ! Cela ne fait qu'ajouter un peu de dépression en lui...

Cependant, l'espoir renaît. Il y a quelque chose au fin fond de sa tête qui est resté bien à sa place. Il parait tout content pendant quelques secondes en interpellant les autres.

« ...0162 ! »

Les autres ne semblent pas vraiment comprendre... « Il délire ou quoi..?

\- Attendez un peu. C'est un souvenir ?

\- On dirait bien.

\- Ah ! Dans ce cas...! » Casque-Jaune parait enfin s'intéresser. « Génial, des chiffres. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce numéro ?

\- Heu... Aucune idée. Désolé. » Il prend la peine de leur lancer un sourire gêné sachant très bien que ça ne les aide pas du tout ; mais c'est aussi dur pour lui que pour eux.

Demoman renifle. « Peut-être ton code de carte bleue ? »

Engie remonte ses lunettes. « Ou alors un numéro gagnant de loto. »

Medic fouine dans sa bibliothèque, mais n'est pas absent de la conversation pour autant. « Moi je pense qu'il s'agit d'une date, c'est en général ce dont on se souvient le mieux. Peut-être qu'il en a oublié la moitié… Mais 0162 peut faire référence au mois de Janvier de 1962. »

Le jeune ricane encore. « Lui qui est si doué pour tout zapper, il y va vraiment pas de main morte...

\- Vous croyez que ça me fait marrer d'être dans cet état ?

\- Rappelle-moi qui t'as sauvé la vie ?

\- Mille excuses, maître vénéré...

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est pas sincère ? »

N'empêche, ça craint... Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire au juste ? Il a surement laissé derrière lui des choses importantes, comme une famille, ou peut-être des tas d'amis, qui sait ? Il avait surement un travail, un salaire et une maison. Si ça se trouve il avait même une femme et des enfants. Rien qu'en s'imaginant toutes les possibilités possibles, cela le rend triste. Si ses craintes sont vraies, quelqu'un est en train de le chercher, quelque part...

Il trouverait ça très poétique si l'ambiance s'accordait à ses réflexions, mais Masque-A-Gaz et Cyclope s'amusent à faire n'importe quoi dans le dos du médecin.

« Docteur, je pourrais rester ici pendant un moment, vu que je n'ai aucun endroit où aller ?

\- On ne va quand même pas vous jeter dans la nature dans cet état. Ce serait criminel.

\- Ouais, ça serait te tuer.

\- Et tuer c'est mal, mon gars.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette précision.

\- Je me disais. » Casque-Jaune reprend la parole. « Je pense qu'il serait préférable de te trouver un surnom, vu que tu risques de passer quelques temps avec nous.

\- J'espère tout de même ne pas passer ma vie entière ici.

\- Bon, chacun donne son choix, à tour de rôle. Je comm-

« Mpmpfmhpfhmmfmhpfmhmfptmhpt- … » « Sous Merde. » Ils lui ont déjà coupé la parole.

« Soyez sérieux un peu ! Et puis Scout, t'es qu'un gros gamin !

\- Ce sont tous des gamins. Je peux pas choisir moi-même ? »

Casque Jaune baisse les bras. « Bon, fais comme tu veux. Tu choisis quoi ? »

Il prend une bonne inspiration. « Ok, mon nom sera : 'Mpmpmpfmpffffffuh !' » Il colle sa main à ses lèvres en parlant. Sa tentative d'imiter Pyro a séduit les trois idiots. Même Medic est mort de rire.

« Eh ben, je suis donc le plus mature d'entre nous...

\- Nan, c'est bon... Je suis sérieux maintenant.

\- Tu crois que je vais te faire confiance ? Je préfère prendre un avis neutre. Doc ? »

Il se retourne vers Medic, qui tente lui aussi d'imiter Pyro.

« Doc ! Arrête ça !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On l'appellera comment, le nouveau venu ?

\- Dorian. »

C'était rapide.

« Ok, va pour Dorian. »

Demoman lève sa bouteille haut dans les airs. « Dorian, ça c'est un bon gars ! Je t'aime bien, mon garçon, tu sais ? »

\- Je le sais, maintenant...

\- Hey, regardez moi ! » Scout tente d'attirer de nouveau l'attention vers lui. « Regardez moi j'ai dit ! A compter de ce jour, je suis un héro ! Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, venez me chercher et je vous sauverais tous ! J'ai toujours été doué pour ça de toute manière. »

Scout prend sa posture héroïque quand Demoman lui lance une bouteille en plein visage. « T'es surtout bon pour faire le nettoyage !

\- Oh, merde. Je me rappelle que j'ai des trucs à faire.

\- Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça !

\- T'as qu'à me rattraper si tu veux m'obliger à laver ! »

Scout se met alors à courir autour de la salle pour fuir tous les autres. Medic range de nouveau ses nombreux dossiers qui s'éparpillent, et les autres tentent d'arrêter la fusée humaine, pendant que Pyro met le feu à l'une des bouteilles d'alcool.

La migraine de Dorian ne s'améliorera pas, décidément. Dans les cris et la fumée, il préfère se rallonger et se rendormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolé pour tout ce temps, j'ai eu quelques problèmes…ça arrive hein ! Non, franchement, prendre plus d'un an à sortir un chapitre…c'est une honte !**

 **Merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire ! Cela me donne une grande joie.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Je vois des carnivores...!**

Dorian se réveille. Quand il ouvre les yeux, la première chose qu'il voit est le visage du docteur un peu trop près du sien. L'autre regarde vers le bas, Dorian en fait autant, et voit la seringue se rapprocher de son côté.

Quand le médecin remarque que Dorian est de nouveau conscient, son sourire disparaît et sa main tenant la seringue ne bouge plus. Un échange de regard se fait entre les deux.

« Guten Tag. » Et la seringue est directement broyée contre son bras.

« AÏEUH !

\- Haha ! Si vous ne vous seriez pas réveillé, ça vous aurait fait moins mal.

\- ça vous fait marrer ?! Pour me réveiller de cette façon il faut être ou cinglé ou sadique...!

\- Oui oui, tout ce que vous voulez... Ne bougez pas, vous risqueriez de faire durer plus longtemps le traitement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'étaient ? Des médicaments ?

\- Juste des tranquillisants.

\- Pour ?

\- L'autre seringue que j'allais vous injecter pendant votre sommeil. » Il sort alors une seconde plus grosse seringue, pleine de liquide verdâtre. Cela ne le rassure pas. « Au cas où vous vous seriez réveillé et que vous auriez vu la chose... En général, les gens fuient quand ils me voient approcher avec mon artillerie.

\- Tu m'étonnes !

\- Mais maintenant que la première a été injectée, autant finir le travail non ? »

La seconde seringue rejoint la première, qui n'avait pas été retirée après l'injection. Dorian finit par se retrouver immobile, non pas à cause des tranquillisants mais à cause de la douleur.

« Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas manquer d'anesthésie...

\- C'était quoi dans la deuxième ?!

\- Des médicaments très puissants. Je les ai faits moi-même ! C'est que votre chute vous a été particulièrement blessante… Cela a du être terrible.

\- C'est peut-être mieux que je ne m'en souvienne pas, alors…

Le médecin remontre la seringue. « Avec un peu de chance, ça refera marcher votre cerveau correctement.

\- Comment voulez vous que des médicaments me rendent la mémoire ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais nous le verrons bien.

\- ...Vous êtes sûr que c'est pas dangereux ?

\- Oh, toujours des questions ! Voilà pourquoi je préfère les patients morts ! » A l'expression ahurie de Dorian, il ajoute « 'Anesthésié', je voulais dire 'anesthésié' ! ». Il sort une autre seringue contenant la même chose que la sienne. « Puisque je vous dis que c'est un médicament ! La pire chose qu'il puisse faire, c'est de vous guérir ! » Au même moment, un grand homme imposant entre sans frapper. « Voyez-vous même ! »

La seringue se rapproche soudainement du bras du nouveau venu.

« Bonjour Doktor. AAAHHH ! »

L'homme tombe au sol en voyant la grosse seringue du docteur encore plantée en lui. Il se roule par terre comme s'il était en feu en continuant de crier.

« Intéressant, cette chose provoque la stupidité... » Medic le note sur le flacon.

« Je ne suis pas un idiot ! »

Une lutte peu féroce s'en suit. Heavy attrape la seringue entre deux doigts. Quand Medic s'accroche à son bras pour la reprendre, le bras s'élève très haut, et Medic fini suspendu dans les airs, ses pieds cherchant une chose sur laquelle s'appuyer.

Quand le blessé se racle la gorge, les deux se retournent vers lui, conscients que la situation est juste grotesque.

Le docteur bat des cils en souriant. « Pas le temps pour ça, mes amis ! » Il se laisse tomber et va voir Dorian en prenant au passage un bol de soupe d'une machine étrange qui a été apparemment détourné de sa fonction principale pour servir aujourd'hui de micro-onde. « Je t'ai préparé ça ce matin. Ordre du médecin, mange à satiété.

« Merci. » Il commence à manger.

Le grand homme reste renfrogné. « On me dit de venir voir comment va Dorian, pas de faire un vaccin ! Je me sens leurré après ça ! »

Les forts roulements des 'r' de sa part et le raclement de gorge du Medic pour prononcer la même lettre se transforment en cacophonie dans une dispute. Le patient tente de se boucher les oreilles avec du coton pour terminer son repas. Une fois tout fini, il se lève en prenant son plateau. « Merci beaucoup, c'était délicieux. » Il ment, il déteste les soupes. « Où est-ce que je pose le plateau ?

\- Oh, pas la peine de bouger, Heavy le rapportera. Après zon deuxième vaccin !

\- Niet !

\- Je plaisantais ! »

…

Le voilà à dévaler les couloirs avec l'homme qui était venu le voir plus tôt. Son imposante carrure met mal à l'aise Dorian, qui se reproche intérieurement son propre manque cruel de muscles. En plus de cela, le grand a un air vraiment trop sérieux, qui ne lui donne pas l'air commode.

Alors qu'il le toise, le grand monsieur baisse les yeux vers lui. Ils se rencontrent enfin du regard.

« …

\- Dooonnnc... Votre nom, c'est Heavy ?

\- Non.

\- Le médecin vous a pourtant appelé comme ça tout à l'heure...

\- C'est seulement un surnom.

\- Je vois, c'est parce que vous êtes énorme ? » Le froncement de sourcil l'effraie un peu. « ...je voulais dire ''très musclé'' ?

\- C'est le surnom pour Heavy Weapons Guy. »

Bizarre comme nom... Peut-être qu'il a fait la guerre ?

« Ivy oui-ponce... ?

\- Guy.

\- Gay. »

L'homme a l'air frustré. « Tu prononce mal l'anglais.

\- Je peux vous dire la même chose. Vous êtes étranger ? Russe peut-être ?

\- …

\- …ok…. »

Le long silence qui suit est très malaisant. Autant essayer de sympathiser tout de suite avec ceux dont il ne faut visiblement pas être l'ennemi. « Vous voulez savoir un truc, Heavy ? Je me rends compte que je ne connais absolument rien sur la Russie.

\- ...

\- Vous pourriez peut-être m'en toucher deux mots ?

\- ….Il fait très froid en Russie.

\- Ah bon ? » Bingo, il a bien deviné.

« ...quand je suis arrivé ici, j'avais dix manteaux sur moi. »

Dorian rit. « Vraiment ? Je vous imagine mal débouler comme ça, sous ce soleil dans ce désert.

\- Là-bas aussi, c'est un désert. Mais il fait froid et la neige est partout.

\- Je vois. J'imagine que là-bas, les spécialités locales sont limitées ?

\- On est obligé de tuer des ours pour manger. Il n'y a que ça près de chez nous. On les grille bien, et puis leur peau est douce. Et c'est marrant d'accrocher leur tête que l'on vient d'arracher sur le bord de la table.

\- Vous…tuiez des ours pour survivre ? Ça allait pour le gout ?

\- Le plus important c'est manger. La crise économique ne nous atteint pas, il y a toujours des ours.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à vous croire… Comment vous faites, au juste, pour tuer un ours ? Ils doivent faire trois fois ma taille, et deux fois la votre ! » En fait, Dorian pense plutôt qu'ils ne lui arrivent seulement qu'à la cheville…

« On les prend par le cou, on serre un peu, et hop ! Haha ! Par contre ça énerve les gens qui se battent pour les droits des animaux. Ils disent que c'est pas constitutionnel ou d'autres trucs stupides… Alors on doit leur briser le cou aussi pour pas qu'ils reviennent se plaindre.

\- Des gens venaient se plaindre jusque chez vous pour des ours dont tout le monde s'en fiche ?

\- Oui. De toute façon, il y en a toujours des tas. De même que des idiots manifestants.

\- Vous ne les tuiez pas vraiment, ces gens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les mots de Dorian n'atteignent pas tout de suite la compréhension du russe. Quand la chose est faite, un énorme sourire apparait sur son énorme visage, et un rire tout aussi énorme finit par éclater. Dorian ne comprend pas vraiment ce que son camarade a pu trouver de drôle dans ce qu'il a dit.

Il ne sait pas non plus s'il plaisantait ou disait la vérité.

Non, il devait plaisanter…

Ce rire continue jusqu'à la fin du couloir, où il ouvre grand les portes de la cuisine.

« J'adore ce p'tit Dorian ! Il est tordant ! »

Cette déclaration fait se retourner tout le monde dans la pièce. Ses connaissances d'hier sont au complet : à la table se trouvent Cyclope, Batte-man et Casque-Jaune. Masque-à-Gaz est assis sur une chaise, mais semble captivé par les flammes de la gazinière.

Casque-Jaune sourit en le voyant. « De nouveau avec nous ? »

Le jeune se marre. « Il fait que de pioncer j'ai l'impression !

\- J'ai déjà assez dormi. »

Cyclope parait perdu. « Attendez, c'est qui celui là ? »

Engie le regarde. « Nous pique pas une crise d'amnésie toi non plus ! » Il lui enfonce alors une bouteille d'alcool entre les mains et le fait boire. Demoman a de nouveau les yeux vitreux. « Ah, ouais, c'est vrai... Salut Dorian !

\- Salut.

\- Installe-toi. » Il s'assoit entre Demoman et Engie, en face du jeune. « Tu tombes bien tu sais ? On s'apprête à voir un 'spectacle culinaire' à ce qu'on nous a dit.

\- Il a pas vraiment dit ça. Il a plutôt dit que ce serait bon. »

Dorian parait déçu. « Le docteur m'a dit de ne manger que la soupe qu'il me donne...

\- Oh non mon gars, tu mangeras rien de fade tant que ton vieux pote Demo est là. » Il se tourne vers les meubles de la cuisine. « Hé ! ça vient cette bouffe ?! »

Une forme sombre bouge dans le coin de la cuisine. « Toujours à réclamer, mais jamais à m'aider ou à te bouger pour quoi que ce soit, espèce d'ivrogne.

\- C'est pas notre faute si t'es le seul à savoir cuisiner !

\- Sérieusement, Demoman. Tout le monde peut faire cuire un œuf au plat. Tu es juste très fainéant, admets-le.

\- N'importe quoi !

Engie ose s'aventurer en terrain hostile. « ça serait dangereux de le laisser prêt du four. »

Dorian décide alors de se prendre au jeu. « Ouais, il y a tellement d'alcool dans son sang qu'il prendrait feu facilement. »

Rire général.

« Dorian ! Même toi tu t'y mets ! »

Engie ricane toujours. « Personne n'est de ton côté !

\- Moquez-vous, moquez-vous... Pour la peine, je m'occuperai même pas du repas de Noël.

\- Eh ben tant mieux. »

Le cuisinier revient enfin prêt du four et pose ses ingrédients sur le meuble d'à côté. Il intrigue tout de suite Dorian, qui tend la tête pour mieux le voir entre les étagères, les meubles et les ingrédients.

Il avait déjà remarqué que chacun avait un signe distinctif, un logo jaune sur leurs manches, mais l'homme n'en a aucun. En revanche, il a quelque chose de beaucoup plus étrange : son masque.

Dorian se rapproche du russe, son nouveau meilleur ami. « Pourquoi il porte un masque celui là ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il le porte toujours.

\- ça le rend assez flippant. »

L'homme masqué prend la parole. « J'ai des yeux et des oreilles dans le dos, vous savez ? De plus, notre cher camarade soviétique ne sait pas se faire discret. » Quand Pyro s'avance un peu trop près de la casserole, l'homme le pousse fortement. « Pas encore Pyro. »

Dorian se remet à poser des questions. « Pourquoi Pyro porte aussi un masque ?

\- Trop faim pour réfléchir. »

Pyro s'approche encore une fois de la gazinière, mais cette fois ci, le cuisinier ne le repousse pas. « C'est bon, on peut le faire maintenant. » Pyro prend la casserole dans ses mains et parait tout joyeux. « Attention à ne pas te brûler, d'accord ?

\- Mphft !

\- Et à la trois ! »

Dorian n'a pas vu comment cela s'est produit, mais un immense feu jaillit de la casserole, que Pyro secoue dans tous les sens en lâchant des exclamations de joie. Le cuisinier semble satisfait de la chose.

Dorian est sûr que même les crèmes-brûlées les plus réussies ne brûlent pas aussi bien. Ces types là doivent avoir l'habitude de brûler des trucs.

Quand le feu s'en va pour de bon, Pyro devient subitement très triste. « Ne t'en fais pas, je te rappellerais la prochaine fois. Mes amis, ne bavez pas trop vite, ceci n'est que le dessert. Je vais vous servir le plat avant si vous le voulez bien. »

L'homme se retourne enfin vers la table avec les différentes assiettes, prêtes à être servies.

Il croise alors les yeux de Dorian pour la première fois, lui qui avait tourné le dos à la pièce pendant tout le temps de la cuisson. C'est à ce moment que Dorian se sent le plus mal à l'aise en voyant ce visage caché en face de lui.

Le cuisinier reste planté là quelques secondes, juste en le regardant circonspect. Il finit enfin par poser le plateau, toujours en regardant Dorian. Son sourire ne faiblit pas.

« Comment vous nommez-vous déjà ?

\- Ils ont décidé de m'appeler Dorian.

\- C'est un beau nom.

\- Merci.

\- Appelez moi Spy.

\- D'accord. »

L'autre s'assoit. « On m'a expliqué que vous aviez tout oublié de votre vie et de votre identité.

\- C'est vrai.

\- J'aimerais savoir… Vous souvenez vous de votre ancien métier, ou lieu de travail ?

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit aux autres : non. »

Engie lève un bras pour se faire passer le sel. « Il ne se souvient de rien du tout en fait.

\- On ne peut pas avoir tout oublié, même en étant amnésique. » L'homme lui passe gentiment la salière, pour se retourner de nouveau vers Dorian. « Vous vous souvenez au moins de votre visage je présume ?

\- …pas vraiment… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me regarder.

\- Croyez-moi, cela vous fera peine à voir. Vous avez le teint de quelqu'un qui aurait déjà vu la mort…

Engie ne parait pas content de cet échange. « Dis donc, Spy, tu vas l'emmerder longtemps comme ça ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. » Spy se recule contre son siège et se sert. Il lève son verre. « Bon appétit à tous ! »

Les autres s'en fichent et continuent à manger comme des goinfres. Spy soupire et décide de manger comme les autres. Dorian fait de même.

Bizarrement, la nourriture est délicieuse. Dorian utilise le terme 'bizarrement', car au vu de la qualité du bâtiment, il s'attendait à pire. Il ne s'agit clairement pas d'un restaurant.

Au fait…

De quel lieu il s'agit au juste ?

Il regarde de nouveau les gens à table, un par un.

 _Un homme avec un casque jaune et des outils de bricolage à sa ceinture…_

 _Un homme masqué qui sait cuisiner…_

 _Un gars (ou une fille ?) avec un masque à gaz, accro aux flammes…_

 _Un homme bourré du matin au soir…_

 _Un russe…_ et non, pour le russe, il n'y a rien d'autre à préciser.

 _Un médecin un peu cinglé qui adore effrayer ses patients…_

Quel bâtiment peut rassembler des personnes aussi diverses et variées ?

Il finit son assiette sur cette question mentale.

Engie pique sa curiosité quand à la fin du repas, il lui propose d'aller voir quelques uns de ses travaux. Il le guide alors dans une pièce gigantesque, pleine de machines en tout genre, mais Dorian ne connait pas leur fonction.

Il voit une espèce de distributeur dans le coin. Quand il s'en approche, il voit ce qu'il contient : des boites grises, dont Dieu seul en sait le contenu, et des boites avec une croix rouge dessus, peut être un symbole médical. Dans un autre coin, il voit des robots, réplique parfaite des gens qu'il a déjà rencontré.

Dorian sourit. « Alors vous êtes une sorte d'inventeur ?

\- C'est ça, oui ! Depuis quelques temps, je loue mes services dans ce bâtiments. Je crée des babioles de toute sorte. Oh, et j'avais justement besoin d'une toute petite main. Tend ton bras...

\- ...? »

Engineer lui fait enfiler un gant noir. Des petites électrodes entourent ses doigts. « Tends ton bras vers la bouteille, et serre les doigts, comme pour l'attraper. »

Le blessé exécute les ordres. Quand il serre les doigts, la bouteille vacille un peu. Puis sa main se lève et comme par enchantement, la bouteille aussi, comme si un homme invisible la tenait en l'air !

« Ce gant envoie des ondes puissantes à deux mètres en face de lui. Gare à toi si ces ondes te touchent. Elles peuvent blesser.

\- C'est incroyable... » Même en ayant tout oublié, il est sur de n'avoir jamais vu ça de toute sa vie. Il doit ressembler à un gamin découvrant un truc tout simplement mortel. Engie rigole en voyant son expression. « Mais pourquoi des gants si petits ? Vous avez tous des mains gigantesques.

\- Ce n'est pas pour nous tous, mais seulement pour notre espion. Ses mains sont un peu plus grandes que les tiennes, et beaucoup plus petites que les nôtres. »

L'espion en question apparait peu après derrière Engie, dans un bruit mystérieux. Dorian hurle à la mort à cause de la surprise. Il y a deux secondes, Spy n'était pas là, et maintenant il est là !

Le regard de Spy s'intéresse à ce qu'il porte à sa main. « Oh, tu as reconcocté le gant, Engie ? Magnifique. » Il tend une main vers Dorian. « Vous permettez ? »

Il n'a d'autres choix que de le lui céder. Aussitôt mis, aussitôt en action. Cependant, l'espion est beaucoup plus doué : en un tour de main, il réalise des figures avec son couteau, jongle avec des objets métalliques divers et ouvre le frigo pour se servir un verre de vin, tout cela grâce aux ondes du gant.

Il finit par refermer le frigo et serrer la main de l'Engineer à distance. « Absolument prodigieux. Quand est-ce que la version lourde risque de sortir ?

\- Surement dans 6 mois.

\- 6 longs mois à attendre pour pouvoir jouer...

\- Ah, ce n'est pas un jouet, bien que cela soit très amusant. J'espère surtout qu'il te servira pour le travail. »

Dorian, toujours curieux de savoir quel est cet endroit, en profite pour en apprendre plus. « Dans quel but vous créez tout ça ? Je veux dire… Ce n'est quand même pas anodin, une telle technologie, pas vrai ? »

Engie, tout content, semble vouloir commencer à lui étaler de longues explications, mais Spy lui met un index devant la bouche pour le faire taire. Engie est décontenancé.

« Nous ne devrions pas lui en montrer autant, Engie, tu le sais autant que moi.

\- Mais le pauvre, il va s'ennuyer s'il reste dans l'infirmerie à ne rien faire.

\- On ne sait toujours pas de quoi il en retourne, avec monsieur. »

Engie hausse les épaules vers Dorian, l'air de ne rien pouvoir faire. « Bon, bah je retourne à mes travaux. Désolé Dorian. A toute' ! »

Spy regarde de nouveau vers Dorian. « Venez donc. J'ai à vous parler. »

…

Dans le couloir, Spy ne se décide pas à le lâcher. C'est même tout le contraire : il finit par se trouver face à lui, ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Dorian ne dit toujours rien, de peur de dire une bêtise. Cependant, il est encore moins rassuré quand Spy le pousse contre le mur et se rapproche encore de lui, en le regardant dans les yeux, toujours avec ce sourire.

« J'ai le sentiment désagréable que vous n'avez pas été très franc avec moi tout à l'heure. Peut-être était-ce du à la pression que les autres vous mettaient.

\- Ce n'est qu'une impression. Vous pouvez vous décaler maintenant ? »

Spy se rapproche un peu plus, pour le défier sans doute. « Il serait dommage d'avoir à vous faire du mal, hm ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

« Imaginons que dans une vie antérieure, nous étions ennemis, au rivaux... Il demeure assez dangereux de vous conserver dans nos locaux. N'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Mais je ne comprends toujours rien.

\- Ne faites pas l'idiot. Les moyens de s'infiltrer dans un établissement adverse pour lui voler ses plans sont nombreux. Comme par exemple…mimer l'amnésique. Cela s'est déjà vu.

\- Oh, je vois. Vous pensez certainement que je viens d'un établissement de recherche qui vous fait concurrence pour voler vos idées.

\- Il s'agit d'une possibilité. Alors je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose. Ne vous approchez plus des inventions de notre ingénieur. Peu importe que vous ayez perdu la mémoire ou non, ces informations son classées top secrètes. Je n'hésiterais pas à agir en conséquence si je vous retrouvais une nouvelle fois là-bas. Aussi, je vous conseille vivement de ne pas profiter trop longtemps de l'hospitalité de mes camarades. »

Pendant une seconde, Dorian a vu une menace de mort sur le visage de l'homme masqué.

Spy… Peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'un surnom.

Peut être qu'il ne devrait pas prendre cet endroit à la légère, qu'il est vraiment dans le pétrin, qu'il devrait partir…

…

Il a passé toute la journée cloitré à l'infirmerie, avec le médecin. Il n'avait aucune envie de retomber face à Spy. Il arrive alors l'heure du repas du soir. Il mange rapidement, et finit par se demander où poser son plateau. Le médecin étant parti depuis quelques minutes, il se décide de retourner à la cuisine, où il a été plus tôt avec les autres.

Il se perd un peu dans les couloirs, mais retrouve son chemin. Il pose alors le plateau dans l'évier, avec l'assiette et la cuillère.

S'apprêtant à repartir, il se dit que ce n'est tout de même pas sympa de laisser de la vaisselle sale ici. Il prend donc l'éponge et commence à laver.

Rencontrer de nouveau le Spy le terrifie. Il en tremble (à moins que ce soit la température basse de l'eau qui lui fasse cet effet ?) et n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre. Comparé à lui, ses compagnons sont au contraire très accueillants. Ils ont peut être l'habitude de recevoir des invités ? Non, surement pas. L'endroit gigantesque abrite si peu de personnes… Ils doivent juste avoir un bon sens de l'hospitalité.

Un bruit le retire de ses réflexions. Quelqu'un est actuellement en train de fouiner dans le frigo à quelques mètres. Il remarque que l'homme est torse nu, a les cheveux ébouriffés et n'a rien aux pieds.

Le robinet est fermé et la lumière éteinte. Il ne l'a sans doute pas encore vu.

Il voit l'homme tirer un pack de six bouteilles de bière du frigo. Il jette un post-it qui était collé dessus (dans doute le nom de quelqu'un qui avait réservé la chose avant) et le pose sur la table, de même qu'un sachet d'ailes de poulet fumées, de la moutarde, une boite à pâtisseries, un steak à moitié fini et du soda.

Il ferme le frigo, sort un verre d'on ne sait où et commence à faire un mélange entre le soda et la bière. C'est à ce moment qu'il lève les yeux vers Dorian, un peu choqué que quelqu'un ait pu découvrir ses goûts bizarres.

Face à son regard, Dorian tourne les yeux de nouveau vers l'assiette qu'il tient, et recommence à laver machinalement. En entendant le bruit de pas s'avançant vers lui, il se retourne. Le visage de l'homme est à quelques centimètres du sien, il plisse les yeux. Quand il estime l'avoir assez regardé, il prend une arme de sa poche et vise sa tête.

Par réflexe, Dorian lève les mains en l'air en lâchant l'assiette. Elle se fracasse au sol en dizaines de petits morceaux, mais l'homme n'est pas dérangé de marcher dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

\- Je lavais juste un truc et- !

\- J'm'en fous de ça ! Pourquoi t'es dans la base ?!

\- On m'a soigné !

\- ...Ton nom ?

\- Dorian.

\- ...oh. » Il baisse son arme. « C'est toi qu'on a retrouvé sous la falaise ? Enchanté. »

Il tend une main de manière rude. Dorian la serre rapidement puis se recule tout aussi rapidement. L'arme le terrorise complètement.

« Ah, et pour le flingue, hum... Le prend pas personnellement, c'est juste un réflexe. Ok ? »

Avant qu'il ait le temps de se présenter, Dorian a déjà fuit. Pas question d'écouter ce malade !

Il coure de nouveau vers l'atelier, où il entre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Oh, doucement ! » L'Engineer vient de rater une soudure par sa faute. « Tu as failli me filer une crise cardiaque ! »

Dorian manque d'air, son visage tire vers le violet.

« On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

\- Il y a un fou dans la cuisine !

\- Un fou ?

\- Je lavais un truc, et puis il est venu avec sa bière, et puis son flingue ! Il avait deux flingues sur lui ! »

Chacun se regarde avec l'air d'avoir compris. Pourquoi personne n'est effrayé alors ?

Engie parait serein. « Est-ce qu'il était torse nu ?

\- Ouais… ?

\- Et il avait des lunettes tintées ? »

Choqué par la précision de ces questions, Dorian hoche quand même la tête. « …Mais comment vous ?

\- Ah, laisse tomber, c'était quelqu'un de chez nous. » Il sourit, puis arrête de sourire en réalisant. « Hum, ah oui. Tu dois te demander pourquoi il a des armes, plutôt…

\- Il a failli me tirer entre les deux yeux !

\- Il a du penser que tu étais un ennemi… A vrai dire, c'est normal d'avoir des armes ici, et aussi de les pointer sur tout le monde. »

Une voix rauque fait irruption. « Nous sommes dans un lieu où les armes sont autorisées après tout. »

Dorian tourne la tête pour voir Spy se rapprocher de lui. Quand il l'atteint, il pose fermement sa main sur son épaule. « Je vous ai dit de ne pas revenir ici.

\- Du calme, Spy. Il a été surpris par le sniper qui venait de se réveiller. »

 _Sniper_ …

Ça, Dorian n'a absolument pas oublié ce que c'était.

Effrayé, il s'éloigne des deux autres. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bâtiment ? » Il tremble. « Répondez ! »

Les deux le regardent avec l'air le plus sérieux qui soit.

Un espion…un vrai espion. Il doit aussi être armé ! Il doit être prudent et chercher un moyen de s'en aller.

« On est des mercenaires, p'tit gars.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Mercenaires. On est un groupe de tueurs engagés pour tuer un autre groupe de tueurs. Mais nos cibles sont très limitées, on a tout un code qui nous définit des lois strictes. Règle numéro 1 : On tire pas sur ce qui est pas rouge. Règle numéro 2 : On tire pas sur les civils même s'ils sont en rouge… »

En relevant la tête, il remarque que Dorian est déjà parti.

Engie le regarde mal. « J'savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui dire… »

…

Rien n'arrête sa course effrénée.

Dorian revient de nouveau à l'infirmerie, le seul endroit qui n'était pas censé respirer la mort.

En poussant la porte sans frapper, il entre et aperçoit une scène assez glauque. Le russe de tout à l'heure est éveillé sur une table. Ses côtes sont à découvert et le médecin fouille à l'intérieur pour enfin ressortir un cœur encore battant.

Dorian s'évanouit.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 : Relations compliquées**

« Qu'est-ze gue fous foyez ? »

Dorian est encore une fois à l'infirmerie… Le délire de Medic est cette fois-ci de lui montrer des tâches d'encre symétriques au milieu d'une feuille de papier A3.

Autant dire que la chose ne le captive pas du tout. Mais il prend tout de même la peine d'être poli, ils essaient juste de l'aider après tout.

« Alors ?

\- Une tâche d'encre.

\- Un peu de sérieux, ce test est très important !

\- Bon… Une feuille de papier A3 ?

\- Mais non enfin ! A quoi vous fait penser la forme de la tâche d'encre ?

\- A un idiot qui a voulu utiliser un stylo qui fuit. »

Le docteur parait dépité. « Mon stylo ne fuyait pas !

\- Vous aviez dit qu'il y avait plusieurs réponses possibles ! Me dites pas que je suis pas tombé sur la bonne ? Et puis la dernière me paraissait plausible…

\- Si vous n'êtes pas disposé à m'écouter, vous pouvez sortir dès maintenant monsieur Dorian !

\- D'accord, d'accord… Je vais essayer.

\- Bien ! » Il change de feuille, et montre une tâche beaucoup plus sinueuse. « Démarrons avec zelle-zi. Que voyez-vous ?

\- … » Il prend la peine de regarder longuement avant de donner son verdict. « Un dos. »

Le docteur retourne pour essayer de le voir aussi. « Un dos ?

\- Un dos nu.

\- Comment ça un dos nu ?

\- C'est une jeune femme magnifique de dos, avec une robe, et son dos est découvert.

\- Ah-ha…

\- Elle se promène seule dans une rue sombre, tard la nuit…Elle a peur d'être suivie, mais elle ne regarde jamais derrière elle pour toujours avan-

\- J'aurais plutôt dit un Pretzel. » La coupure déplait à Dorian, qui est bien obligé de sortir de ses réflexions. « Sur celle-ci ?

\- Je vois une femme, avec un chapeau assez grand, aux lèvres charmantes…elle a des gants aussi. »

Le docteur se pince l'arrête du nez. De toute évidence, il s'énerve. « Et sur zelle-la ?

\- Une femme qui pêche.

\- Vous allez arrêter avec vos femmes ?! » Les papiers s'éparpillent sur la table quand il crispe ses mains et les desserrent. En même temps, une des feuilles s'envole jusqu'aux pieds de Dorian. Il la ramasse et la regarde béat.

« Ouh…Celle là vous n'auriez jamais du me la mettre sous le nez… !

\- Rendez-moi ça espèce de vieux dégénéré ! »

Une lutte s'en suit, dans laquelle Medic ne peut s'empêcher de crier des dizaines d'injures en une langue que Dorian ne comprend pas. C'est à coups de pied qu'il est viré de la salle.

Lorsqu'il sort, il rencontre face à face le sniper qu'il a vu la veille. Un peu hésitant à engager une conversation, et se souvenant très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, Dorian fuit rapidement.

Sniper le voit s'éloigner, mais hausse les épaules. Lui-même a le malheur de passer près du médecin quand celui-ci grogne en regardant ses fiches.

« Quoi d'neuf doc ?

\- Cet imbécile m'a rendu cinglé ! Vous voyez une femme dans ces taches vous ?! »

Alors que Sniper se concentre, Medic pense évidemment que Sniper n'avait surement jamais vu de femme de toute sa vie, donc la question parait inutile…

« De c'que j'vois, ça c'est un combat d'coq, ça un combat de kangourous, et ça, un combat d'autruches. Et partout, du sang, du sang, du sang… !

\- Cela soulève d'autres questions plus graves… Venez donc dans mon bureau. »

Il ne lui laisse pas la chance de partir en entourant ses épaules de son bras.

…

Cela fait tout juste trois jours que Dorian est dans cette base d'assassins. Il a eu le temps d'y rencontrer quelques personnes, de sympathiser, de se familiariser avec les lieux.

Autant dire que quand il a appris où il était exactement, dès le premier jour, il a eu la pire crise d'angoisse jamais vue. Quand il s'en est remis, il ne voyait plus ses nouvelles connaissances comme avant.

Cependant, après un certain temps, il a su écouter le réel rôle de ces mercenaires : apparemment, leur cible ne se résume qu'à un petit groupe d'autres militaires, tout comme eux. Chacun a été engagé par un être riche, avare et sans vergogne, près à tout pour récupérer les richesses de l'autre. Un peu bizarre comme raison, pour s'engager dans un combat sans merci, mais cela a apporté beaucoup de réponses à Dorian.

Premièrement, il comprend maintenant pourquoi l'espion l'avait menacé plus tôt. Ce n'est pas un simple combat entre deux concurrents d'entreprise, mais une vraie guerre reliée au marché des armes à feu. Une information, aussi petite soit elle, peut s'avérer très utile aux ennemis, engendrant ainsi la mort du camp.

Secondement, les travaux secrets d'Engie. Le mécano a arrêté de l'accueillir dans son dépotoir, au cas où l'espion avait raison, au cas où Dorian était aussi un espion très entreprenant.

Troisièmement, l'établissement est dans un désert, ce qui est une zone parfaite pour un combat en toute tranquillité, sans faire de mal à des innocents.

Tout semble se lier et s'expliquer. Cependant, Dorian fait toujours face à une bien plus grande question.

Comment a-t-il atterri dans cet endroit ?

Il a vérifié : aucun moyen de transport classique n'arrive jusque là. Le seul moyen de venir est par la voie des airs. Les voitures ? Impossible. Le sable rend la route impraticable pour les pneus.

De plus, il n'y a aucun ville aux alentours, rien ni personne.

Donc par quelle malchance il a pu se retrouver dans cet endroit inaccessible ?

Rien ne semble lui apporter de réponse, et alors qu'il est toujours amnésique et effrayé, il a tout de même appris à vivre dans cette base armée. Il sait comment faire face à la singularité de chacun.

Alors qu'il se rend dans le salon pour rejoindre les autres, il se rend compte qu'il n'y a personne. Où ont-ils pu bien tous aller ?

…

« Et zurtout, ne vous rendez pas au combat aujourd'hui ! Vous avez bezoin de repos !

\- ça marche. »

Le sniper sort enfin de l'infirmerie. Il n'a jamais pu blairer les examens médicaux. Tous les médecins ont le même discours : ''Ménagez vous !''. ça veut dire quoi, ménagez vous ? C'est stupide !

Il croise Engie dans le couloir.

« Alors Sniper, en forme pour la journée ?

\- J'combats pas aujourd'hui. L'doc m'a donné des jours de congé.

\- T'as encore fait le coup du taré ? J'me demande vraiment pourquoi on te paye… Bon, bah ça veut dire que tu vas devoir t'occuper du nouveau venu.

\- Hein ?

\- Bah oui, t'es le seul à rester au bâtiment. En tout cas je te souhaite de bien t'amuser ! »

Le mécano le quitte en courant.

C'était vrai…Il allait bel et bien avoir ce type sur le dos, au moins le temps d'une journée. Pourquoi faut-il que le seul congé qu'on lui accorde soit gâché par cette venue ?!

Sniper voyage donc parmi les couloirs, en quête de ce type dont tout le monde parle, et est surpris de ne trouver personne.

Il tente de se souvenir du surnom octroyé par le reste de l'équipe, pour pouvoir au moins le situer grâce au son. Il inspire et vide ses poumons.

Rien. Ou cet idiot ne se reconnait pas, ou Sniper se trompe de nom. Ce n'est pas la première fois…

Dans la pièce vide résonnent des « BATISTE ! », des « MICHAEL ! »…les noms français masculins passés, il entame les noms féminins pour se divertir.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il finit par le trouver dans la salle commune, appelée ici le salon. Le pauvre homme semble perdu, et inquiet de ne voir personne. Quand il se racle la gorge, il se retourne brusquement vers lui.

« Bonjour ?

\- Ouais, b'jour à toi aussi… Tu fiches quoi là ?

\- Je recherchais l'infirmerie pour…je sais pas. Je sais pas ce que je fais là. Où est le docteur ?

\- On t'a pas dit qu'on était tous partis au front ?

\- Le docteur aussi ? Je pensais qu'il resterait là.

\- Le notre est un peu spécial en fait… S'tu veux le voir, faudra attendre qu'y soit là.

\- En quoi un docteur serait utile sur un champ de bataille ? Je pensais qu'il se serait mis en retrait pour soigner ses camarades. Il risque de se faire tuer, là.

\- Oh, t'as pas à t'en faire. La mort, on l'expérimente souvent. »

…ce propos est pour le moins étrange et mystérieux.

Quelle délicate attention selon Dorian. Le seul resté ici est venu le chercher pour ne pas qu'il soit trop seul. Peut-être qu'il a mal jugé le sniper en fin de compte.

« J'te préviens, je sais que j'ai déjà vu ta tête quelque part, et j'ai pas un sentiment agréable en la regardant… Si j'apprends que t'es pas un ami, tu sais où mon couteau finira ? »

Dorian se rend compte que l'homme qui lui avait semblé sympathique au début n'est pas si chaleureux que ça, contrairement à certains de ses coéquipiers. Il retire tout ce qu'il a pensé au début.

« Il ira tout droit dans ton-

\- C'est bon, j'avais compris.

\- Tant mieux. » Il abandonne son air menaçant pour arborer un aspect plus doux. « Sinon, ya un truc que tu veux faire en attendant ? On a des cartes et un babyfoot.

\- J'en ai pas spécialement envie… Le docteur arrivera peut être plus tôt que prévu.

\- Ya des chances. »

Après une demi-heure d'attente, Dorian choisit enfin de réfléchir à une activité.

« Vous me feriez une visite des locaux ?

\- ça non ! C'est un lieu censé être secret ici. T'imagines si on amenait des touristes RED dans notre planque ?!

\- 'RED' ?

\- Nos ennemis. On les appelle comme ça à cause de leurs vêtements.

\- Je vois. »

Les voilà à se balader dans les couloirs, Sniper faisant l'armée buissonnière, et Dorian tentant de mieux comprendre l'organisation des locaux.

« Pourquoi cette guerre au juste ? Pourquoi vous paye-t-on pour massacrer d'autres assassins ?

\- Tu sais, quand t'es mercenaire, tu te fiches de pour qui tu bosses. C'est sans doute une histoire d'argent, t'façon.

\- Depuis quand vous êtes ici, vous ?

\- Depuis l'début. Quand ils ont lancé les premiers appels, j'ai foncé. Il n'y avait que Soldier à la base. »

Dorian n'a pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer celui qu'on appelle Soldier.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vous engager ?

\- …eh bien…encore une question d'argent. »

Dorian en tremble. Même pour la plus colossale des sommes, il ne se risquerait pas à prendre la vie de quelqu'un.

L'amnésique se sent un peu désolé. Sniper parle de lui-même, tandis que l'échange ne se fait que d'un côté. « Malheureusement je n'ai rien à dire sur mon compte, vu que j'ai tout oublié. »

Sniper comprend. « C'est rien. Comment tu t'sens sinan ?

\- Migraineux… On m'a dit que ma tête avait cogné quelque chose.

\- Boh, ça ira. Ya pire comme état. »

Après ces paroles échangées, le silence s'installe, et ne manque pas de plomber l'ambiance. N'ayant plus rien à dire, le sniper se dirige vers la porte. Dorian s'élance vers lui. « Où allez vous ?

\- Dans mon van.

\- Ah.

\- J'ai besoin de dormir. Ordre du médecin.

\- Vous en profitez assez bien. »

Le sniper disparait alors dehors. Dorian se retrouve seul. Il choisit de se rendre dans le salon toute la journée.

…

C'était la journée la plus ennuyante jamais passée dans le camp. Quand personne ne se trouve ici, la base n'est qu'un endroit lugubre et silencieux, rien à voir avec les moments où il peut côtoyer les autres !

En bref, il a aussi passé sa journée à flemmarder, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre.

Une ribambelle de tenues bleues débraillées arrive alors. Chacun a une mine affreuse, et une tête d'enterrement. Les choses ont du très mal se passer pour eux.

Dorian va les voir avec des bouteilles de jus de fruit, celles qu'il a trouvé pendant la journée dans la cuisine. « Alors ? ça s'est passé comment aujourd'hui ? »

Demoman baisse les yeux face à la question. « Comme d'habitude. Ces salauds nous en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs. »

Engie jette sa clé par terre. « Une nouvelle base bleue a sauté. »

« Eh ! Non mais faites pas la gueule ! On les aura la prochaine fois ! » Jolie tentative sincère de la part du Scout pour remonter le moral des troupes, mais inutile. L'échec a enveloppé une sorte d'aura néfaste autour d'eux tous. « On s'entrainera ! On leur pètera les rotules ! »

« Scout a raison. » Le jeune se tourne vers le nouvel orateur. C'est Spy. « Ils ont gagné un nouveau combat, mais pas la guerre. On perd du terrain, mais plus on voit les rouge à l'œuvre, plus on en apprend, et plus on sera aptes à les repousser. Un jour, nous seront les rois de la colline, alors au boulot ! »

« Ok ! »

« ça marche ! »

« C'est parti ! »

« Bien parlé fiston ! »

A peine sont-ils rentrés qu'ils vont s'entrainer ? Quelle volonté de fer… Dorian est admiratif.

En fait, ils sont tous tellement solidaires que même la défaite ne se lit plus sur leur visage. Ils sourient déjà à l'idée de s'entrainer ensemble. Dorian aurait eu envie de faire partie de ce genre de groupe.

Il choisit d'aller les voir s'entrainer, quand un des mercenaires qu'il ne connait pas s'arrête devant lui.

« Hm ? »

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de s'expliquer, l'homme au casque le porte par le col devant les autres, et le jette au milieu du groupe. Chacun se retourne en manquant de faire une crise cardiaque.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que cet imbécile fait ici ?! »

Engineer tente de le calmer. « Attend, on peut tout t'expliquer, Soldier…

\- ça j'aimerais bien ! » Il fait alors face au bricoleur. « Qu'est-ce que cet homme fait dans notre base ultra secrète où aucun homme hors de notre équipe a le droit d'entrer ?!

\- Hum…

\- Il s'appelle Dorian pour le moment. »

Soldier se retourne lentement vers le Demoman avec un air menaçant. « …

\- On lui a trouvé un petit surnom en attendant qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs. Il est amnésique en fait… Scout l'a trouvé dans le désert, et on a voulu l'aider.

\- Seigneur… » Soldier se frappe le front. « Quoi qu'il en soit, amnésique ou pas, cette base est interdite aux gens qui n'ont rien à y faire ! Vous savez ce qu'il en coûte de venir ici alors qu'on est pas BLU ! »

Chacun se regarde en déglutissant.

« Ordre du patron, on éradique. »

Dorian est choqué par un tel propos, juste après un tel moment de fraternité, et plusieurs jours passés avec cette équipe.

L'homme au casque semble être le chef du groupe. Il semble aussi être **très** colérique. Alors que cet homme le porte toujours pas sa chemise, le trainant vers la sortie, Dorian regarde le reste de l'équipe. Personne n'ose affronter le chef.

Enfin…personne, sauf celui qui reste toujours en retrait depuis le début.

Sniper semble regarder la scène avec attention, puis décide de se rapprocher du soldat pour lui faire lâcher son emprise sur Dorian. Il finit carrément par le repousser et à se mettre entre eux.

« On t'a dit qu'il était amnésique ! C'est comme ça qu'on traite les malades chez toi ?!

\- L'idée ne vous est même pas venue dans la tête qu'il puisse mentir ?! J'vous rappelle à tous qu'on a des ennemis RED qui jouissent à l'idée de casser nos gueules ! Ce type en est surement un !

\- Tu l'as déjà vu sur le champ de bataille peut-être ?!

\- Chez les RED il y a un espion qui peut prendre la forme qu'il veut rien qu'en claquant des doigts !

\- Seulement grâce à une machine spéciale ! On a fouillé Dorian, il avait rien sur lui, même pas de montre ! Pas vrai les gars ?! »

Chacun acquiesce, étonné que Sniper prenne sa défense. Dorian n'y croit pas. Sniper lui avait à peine parlé , et le voilà à se retourner contre le choix de sa propre équipe pour le sauver.

« Si ce n'est pas un ennemi, comment t'expliques qu'il a été blessé et assommé ?!

\- Comment ça, 'blessé et assommé' ?

\- Ouais, je suis allé voir Medic, il m'a dit que quelqu'un l'avait frappé violemment dans la nuque. Alors son histoire d'être tombé dans le ravin, j'y crois pas une seconde ! »

Engie semble troublé. « Mais Scout nous a dit que… »

Chacun se retourne vers le jeune homme à casquette, qui se cache maintenant derrière une de ses mains. « Hum… Ouais, euh… J'ai cru que c'était un RED et BOINK ! J'ai pas réfléchi. Je regrette. » Il ricane par gêne.

« Quoi ?! » C'est au tour de Dorian d'être choqué. « Vous m'avez dit que vous m'aviez sauvé !

\- Bien sûr que je t'ai sauvé ! » Il hausse les épaules. « D'une connerie que j'ai faite…

\- De toute façon on s'en fout. » Le Soldier recentre de nouveau son attention sur Sniper. « Pas d'étranger ici !

\- C'est toi qu'on devrait expulser, tête de con !

\- Tu veux une droite peut-être ?! »

Sniper le pousse pour commencer le combat. « Vient me la filer si t'es un homme ! »

Alors que le Sniper prépare sa posture pour se battre aux poings, Soldier se contente de le ramasser rapidement, de le porter sous le bras comme du pain jusqu'à la porte. Sniper bouge dans tous les sens en articulant toutes les insultes qu'il connait.

Puis Soldier le pose à l'extérieur devant l'entrée.

« Ton cou va plus t'servir à grand-chose quand j't'aurais- ! »

BAM !

Soldier lui ferme la porte au nez rapidement. On entend une plainte, le tireur d'élite se l'est surement prise en plein visage.

« Estime-toi heureux d'être vivant et ferme ta grande gueule... »

Tous les autres se sont contentés de regarder le combat. Dorian n'a jamais vu de scène aussi ridicule.

« Quand à toi… ! »

Il arrête de sourire quand Soldier le pointe du doigt.

« Si jamais j'apprend qu't'as fait du mal à un seul membre de mon équipe, ton arrêt de mort est signé. C'est clair ?! »

Dorian acquiesce de la tête timidement.

« T'as d'la chance d'être tombé chez des types biens. »

Le Soldier s'en va.

Dorian se sent un peu mal d'avoir été la cause de tout cela. Maintenant, le sniper est condamné à rester dehors, loin de ses camarades.

Pour se rassurer, il va questionner le mécano.

« Il ne va quand même pas le laisser dehors ?

\- Oh, t'en fais pas. Il dort jamais avec nous. Toute sa journée, il la passe dans son van, là-bas. »

Dorian tend la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir le camping-car stationné plus loin. De son point de vue, il ne voit personne à l'intérieur.

« Il y reste tout le temps. La base, il y vient que pour les missions ou pour manger.

\- Il ne vient jamais vous voir dans le salon, ou dans l'atelier ?

\- Ah, si. Il me demande souvent de réparer son arme.

\- Je vois… »

Engie hausse les épaules. « Il est comme ça. Pourtant, il n'est pas désagréable quand il nous parle. J'ai pas l'occasion de rire souvent, mais avec lui, ça n'en finit pas. Mais Soldier, il n'arrive pas à le supporter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il refuse qu'il agisse un peu comme notre chef d'équipe. Il le trouve trop autoritaire.

\- Et vous ?

\- Ben, moi en particulier, je pense qu'il crie juste un peu trop. Mais c'est une bonne personne au fond. Sniper ne s'en rend jamais compte, mais… il s'inquiète toujours pour nous tous. Surtout pour lui.

\- Pourquoi pour lui plus qu'un autre ?

\- Sur le terrain, il agit comme pendant les temps de repos. Toujours seul dans son coin. Comme Soldier ne peut pas le voir tout le temps, il vérifie sans arrêt en rentrant qu'il a encore la tête sur les épaules. Mais il ne l'avouera jamais.

\- Je vois.

\- Et puis il sait très bien que personne d'autre dans l'équipe ne va chercher à savoir s'il va bien ou pas. Même moi, je me surprends à le négliger quelques fois, bien que j'en ai honte. Tu as du le remarquer, on est plutôt du genre solidaire dans l'équipe. Mais avec lui, c'est juste…compliqué. On n'arrive pas à lui parler, et il ne nous aide pas à communiquer avec lui. »

Dorian parait étonné. Dans leur équipe, il y a surtout des personnes avenantes. Mais même dans le groupe le plus parfait, il y a toujours un maillon de la chaîne qui n'est pas comme les autres.

Cependant, Sniper a pris sa défense. Il se met en tête une note importante.

Il irait le remercier plus tard.


End file.
